


Business with my Brother in Law

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is tony's brother in law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Tony has told his wife he has an important trip to make, little does she know it involves her brother in law and Malibu. But Tony knows she'd never find out, not even if she tried.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Business with my Brother in Law

Tony looked over the plan one more time looking to his phone with a small smile, a text from his brother in law Peter popping up. ‘You almost done? I’m ready and willing babe. xo’ He scrolled down the text groaning at the obscene picture of Peter’s ass, a beautiful bedazzled plug right in the center and he swore closing his phone. “Damn him.”

He finished and packed up moving out of the office Pepper smiling up at him and moving to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Are you sure you have to go?”

“Yes Pep, it’s important for the business, you know that. My client is very persuasive, so I’ll be gone the whole weekend.” He had made sure to make it look like a business trip, since Pepper, his wife oversaw all of the expenses she wouldn’t be able to see through this lie, not if he didn’t want her too. 

He gave her a kiss to her cheek and she let him go and he easily slipped by her and out to the waiting car giving Happy the order to go and get his brother in law Peter, his beautiful defiantly just barely 18 brother in law.

When he got to the door he opened the car door, Peter was out and in the car in an instant putting his hands on Tony. “You can wait my sweet hold on.”

“You never answered my text. Did you like my picture?” Peter purred against him the car door getting closed by Happy before the car started back down the road. 

“You know I did baby, just didn’t want you bitch sister to see how effective it was.”

Peter giggled and moved to straddle him in the car kissing at Tony’s neck the older man holding his hips. “Ugh, did she try and get you to stay?”

Tony shook his head. “Not very hard. Not that she could have stopped me regardless, I made it look very important.” 

Peter grinned. “I am, i hear, very important.” He hummed and licked up over Tony’s ear before they were arriving to the airport. 

“Come on baby, we have a whole empty beach house to cover, don’t want to waste our energy here with Happy.” He made Peter get out of the car Happy nodding to his in a quiet thanks, Peter didn’t care if there was someone there so long as he wasn’t in view of Pepper while he fucked her husband all was well.

_______________

It was quite the drive taken, Peter sitting straddled in Tony’s lap, rocking his hips in a very distracting so it’s not as if they noticed the time passing by. “Sirs, we’re here.”

Tony grinned and ground up to Peter. “Come on, let’s go inside and I can take a real look at that little present you’re hiding for me.” Peter grinned getting off him and they raced each other into the beach house, Happy making sure the GPS was wiped clean with a different route instead should Pepper look.


End file.
